A Nightmare Come True
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Matt is in prison and life is going fine. The kids are 14 now but getting mixed up in wrong friends and drugs. What will the family do? Shannon:40, Heather:38, Seshama:39, C.M. Punk:41, Fiona and David:14, Cody:13
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: ok so this is the next story in the "A Stormy Escape" trilogy I hope you like it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. These few first chapter I typed up while I was suppose to be cleaning so feel special I procrastinated with a purpose.) 

Book two in the "A Stormy Escape" trilogy

A Night Mare come true

Chapter one: Fame in the Moore household

Whispering Pines North Carolina in a white house lived a family of four. Not you average family but it sure seemed like it. "Mom! I can't find my laptop!" yelled Fiona from her room. "Dad! Where are my training pants?" yelled David in the laundry room. Normal household right? But the thing different about this house was it housed two famous parents; Shannon Moore and Heather Moore. Shannon Moore a famous wrestler and Heather Moore a very successful designer famous all around North Carolina. Heather and Shannon say in the living room together waiting for their children to head off to their first day of highschool, Both had just turned 15 and were ready to go. "In the bathroom!" Heather said and Shannon replied, "In the study!" David walked to the study and handed Fiona her laptop as David received his pants from Fiona. They were used to it by now, their parents answering for each other. Fiona gave her father a kiss and David gave his mother a hug. Each walked to the door and waved goodbye to their parents. Shannon played with heather's hair and sighed.

"We both have off today, what do you want to do?" asked Heather. "You." was Shannon's cocky reply which got a punch from Heather. "Fine, how about we go to the store. I need to go get that new stereo system." Heather looked up to Shannon and then to the broken Stereo system. "Yeah, we have been thinking about getting a new one last year." Heather squirmed to get out of Shannon's arms. "Let's go get it at Walmart, to get some deals." Shannon set her down and Heather ran to the car. Both Shannon and Heather went to the Walmart and hooked up the Stereo at home. Heather put in her favorite CD and blared the music. Shannon spun Heather into his side and she nuzzled into his neck. "Out children will be home soon." Shannon said kissing down Heather's neck. She nodded and said, "You know...one of these days we are going to have to pick them up or something." Shannon laughed and said, "Yeah I'm surprised they haven't had a career day." Just than both walked in and yelled. "We have career day tomorrow!" Heather glared at Shannon and sighed, "Great." 

They all ate dinner and sat down at the table for a chat. Heather poured a cup of coffee for Shannon and David while Fiona and Heather had tea. "Who is going?" asked Heather sitting down. "Well David and I were thinking you could both go...since there is two of us and two of you." said Fiona taking a sup of her tea. Shannon picked up his cell phone and dialed Shane. "Yeah, Shane I can't come in tomorrow kids got career day. Tell Mandie that she can get those pictures for the website when I come back." Heather picked up her own phone and called Marietta. "Marietta hon I can't come in tomorrow, David and Fiona have career day. Tell the shop down in Camron the new shipment will be coming the day after I get back. Alright I will, yeah, no blue and white, not purple and blue, yeah swede...maybe your right...try the silk one too. Alright, I'll discuss things further later. Bye Marietta." Heather and Shannon both hung up their phones and looked to their children. "How was your first day of high school?" Heather asked the normal mother asking her kids how their first day went.

"Great mom! The guy in my home room signed up for wrestling! I wonder if he is any good." Fiona got silent as she thought deeply. Heather leaned on Shannon's shoulder and sighed Playing with the wedding ring on her finger she looked to David. "I signed up for wrestling, the coach said I didn't look like I could beat his grandmother than he said she was dead." Shannon looked to his son and said, "Show him he is wrong, I want you to go run three miles on the treadmill." David stood and went into the workout room. Heather snapped her fingers which brought Fiona out of her daze. "Go meditate, one hour, your powers are straying I can see it everywhere." Shannon gave his daughter a kiss as she went to meditate and held Heather close. "The last time I had to wake up that early to go somewhere was when I was going to school...and this morning..." Heather was pulled onto Shannon's lap. "Are you going to wear one of your designs or my pants tomorrow?" Shannon asked pulling Heather's hair away from her neck and kissed it. Heather shrugged and said, "No clue."

Shannon nipped at her ear and chuckled. "My purple wrestling pants and my Gas Chamber Ink shirt should cover it." Heather jumped up from his lap and said, "Bleached jeans and a Mystical Moon T-shirt. "You know, remember two months ago you said your new line of panties were coming out, I have yet to see you in a pair." Shannon said patting Oz on the head. Oz was an old dog and Honnor had died a year ago leaving Heather depressed for a good six months. Heather pet Oz quickly before walking into the bedroom. "I'm not ready to be on a school schedule again...and you'll get to see them...trust me." Shannon smirked and walked into the bedroom after her and shut the door behind them. The next morning the alarm sounded and with a great moan of effort Heather threw the alarm clock. Shannon looked to the 20th broken alarm since he and Heather had been together. "Heather it's time to go to school." Shannon got out of bed and Heather rolled to the floor wrapping herself in the blanket. Heather finally did get up and dressed while Shannon made coffee. Heather took the cup of coffee and downed it without sugar or creamer. Shannon laughed and kissed her. The Moore family jumped in the truck and drove off to Whispering Pines highschool.

When they arrived Shannon held Heather's hand and both walked into the school. Shannon was clean shaven and Heather was wearing light makeup. Needless to say both looked like teens. Once in the home room Heather sat on a desk and looked around the room. The board said career day and all around the room were career choices. Students walked into the rom with parents in business suits and nursing outfits. Shannon sat in the seat which Heather was sitting on top of and Heather leaned back on his chest. They always acted this way, and they were glad they did. They really didn't worry about life but went with it and they never had the stress that most men and woman had. They also got along well with their children, which was a great accomplishment. A tall boy looked to the two and walked over saying, "Your in my seat move your asses." Heather looked to the kid and said, "You need to learn respect." The boy laughed. "For who? A whore and a freak?" Heather watched the teached walk into the room and say. "Off the desks...everyone stand for the pledge." Everyone stood and everyone said the pledge all except for Fiona David and Heather. The teacher was watching them all and said, "Fiona and David I told you yesterday you need to say the pledge." 

The teacher then looked to Heather. "And as for you, I didn't tell you yesterday because you weren't here, you need to say the pledge." Heather looked to the teacher and stated. "I am not a student, I am Fiona and David's mother. My children do not say the pledge and nor do I because it is against out religion. If you do not see fit that their excuses as to why they do not say the pledge are inadequate than I suggest you go work at a catholic school where freedom of religion is taken away along with all the other rights of children." After that it was time to start career day. Heather was first between Shannon and herself. She explained what she did and how she achieved her goals. Some students asked questions about her religion but she refused to answer. Next up was Shannon. Some parents recognized him and a woman stood and asked for a hug. Shannon told everyone what he did and how he got to where he was. Once he was finished he sat down with Heather and they put their heads together and talked and laughed quietly while envious parents watched the loving scene in front of them. When the day was done all the parents went home and the kids stared for the last period of the day to write about their favorite jobs. When Fiona and David came home they told their parents that everyone wouldn't stop talking about them. 

(A/N: Ok so that was chapter one I hope you all liked it and I will continue to write these like the last story it doesn't really go anywhere but soon the story will pick up and get moving in some sort of direction.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: All work and No Play?

Fiona pushed print, finally she was done her nine page report for history. Her first month of school was killer. David wasn't in such high classes so he had more time to train and hang out with friends. Being in all college classes she was practically dying. She had been talking to her mother about starting college, but Heather had said she thought she needed the four years of highschool. Heather ran around with pins in her mouth carrying the large pile of fabric toward her design room. The room walls were covered in designs she was working on. Shannon has learned the hard way not to kiss Heather when she was working on designs, after having a bleeding mouth after it was used as a pin cushion. Heather put the large pile of silk and swede on the large desk and sat down in front of a large long line of designs. After pinning the design up she needed to cut everything. Hopefully she could get the first two done and go back to her loom. She started pinning and was off into her design world. "Faster! I want you to wish it was 10:00 at night!" yelled Shannon to his son pushing him to his limits. 

David was running on the treadmill. "Ten more minutes, I do not want you to slow down, if you do it's ten more minutes with a 9 incline!" Shannon walked away from his son and sat down and started lifting weights. Shannon watched his son run and once the ten minutes were up Shannon stood and pointed to the bench press. "50." was all he said as he added weights to the ends. David didn't make a sound only his heavy breathing. Once Shannon was finished putting weights on the bar he walked over to the cardeo machine and started it up. David was working his ass off. He has foolishly told his father that he got pinned in wrestling on his first match. Shannon knew he was being harsh but he knew if David was to wrestle he had to work to do it. He wouldn't be working him so hard if it wasn't for David who skipped two days of training. David let the bar rest on his chest as he let his arms rest. "Don't make me take you to training with Jeff this Sunday!" Shannon warned and he heard the weights being lifted again.

Fiona was reading her reports to her mother who was telling her sentences that could work better. Fiona continued to read her report as she stood as a manakin for her mother.Now that her daughter was finished growing and she had fully developed Heather could now hire her as a model like Fiona had always wanted. Fiona finished reading the report and put it up on the wall with a tack. Heather had made a shelf for her daughter to work on not long ago, about last year. Fiona started typing as her mother pinned. Shannon finished his hour on the treadmill and looked at his son who was walking around the perimeter of the room, drinking water. Shannon went from the treadmill to the bench press and told his son to walk around twelve more times. "Dad." David coughed trying to breath which got a look from Shannon. "Yes?" Shannon asked going onto his 20th lift. "Can I go work on my homework when I am done?" Shannon chuckled at his son. "Yes, don't sit down until you stretch." Shannon watched as his son walked out of the room.

He stood from the bench and walked to the design room. Fiona looked to her sweaty father and then to her mother. Shannon gave a small look to Heather who knew he needed to talk. Heather took the dress on Fiona and placed it on the desk. Fiona flattened her skirt as Heather walked over to Shannon and put her hands on his chest. "You are so sexy, Hot, and Seductive after you work out." Heather purred softly in his ear and licked his lips as she wrapped her hands around his neck and twirled his hair around her finger. Fiona made a face and pushed past her mother and father saying, "Get a room!" Heather giggled and Shannon said, "We have a room! You just happened to be in it! Now your gone!" Shannon shut the door and turned to Heather. "I have a concern with David." Said Shannon. Heather raised an eye brow and walked back over to her desk. "What would that be?" Shannon walked over to her and surrounded Heather in his arms. "I think David has started to smoke." Heather nodded and said, "Later tonight do you want to get in the hot tub with me?" Shannon smirked and nodded before kissing the side of her neck. "Nothing would make me want to give up that offer." Heather smiled and said, "What made you think that David has started to smoke?" Shannon's smirk faded and he continued on talking about what he had really came in here for. "During his training I could hear him coughing or clearing his throat and he never does that." Heather stood and walked to her cell phone. "I'll call C.M." Shannon sighed and nodded. Heather pushed the call button and soon Seshama picked up. "Yes?" she asked. "Can I speak to the straight edge warrior of the house?" Heather sat down on Shannon's lap and leaned into his chest. "Hello." said Punk through the phone. "Punk doodle, I have a request." Heather said running a finger over Shannon's tribal tattoo. "I think David is starting to smoke. If I talk to him about it and in another month he is still smoking can you come down and knock some sence into him?" C.M. said, "Yeah." and both hung up.

"I'll talk to him Shannon, he might die if you talk to him." Heather walked to the study and saw David in there. She decided she would look around his room first to see if she could smell anything. Once she found his wrestling jacket she could smell the cigarette smoke even before she brought it a foot near her face. Looking in the pocket she found a box of Marbal's. Heather walked out of the bedroom and said, "David, we need to have a talk would you please come into my design room?" David said, "Yeah." as Heather walked into the design room. David soon showed up and Shannon and Heather were sitting at the desk with the jacket sitting at the center of the desk. "Come, sit, shut the door behind you." Shannon said. David did as he was told and looked down when he saw the broken cigarettes on the desk on his jacket. "What have I told you about smoking?" asked Heather turning to her son. "Don't look down, look me in the eyes, and I want you to sit up." David looked to his mother and sighed. 

"The guys said I wouldn't be accepted on the team because the coach is Mark's dad and Mark said he would tell his dad I was a great wrestler if I smoked...So I did." David looked down and Heather said, "Do not look down! You wanted to look tough, now look your mother in the eye." David did so. "If you want to be tough than you are to take on C.M. Punk in a wrestling match...you will go with your father everyday until that match...unless you stop smoking. Do I make myself 100 clear?" David nodded and went to stand. "Look at me." David looked to his mother one last time before she said, "You disappointed me." David than left the room with his jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Training

David looked around the ring and smiled to his sister who waved to him. Mark walked up and pulled him to the door. Mark pulled him out the door and handed him a cigarette. "No, I don't need one." Mark looked to David and said, "What? You want you wrestling career to end?" David glared at him and said, "You don't have a death sentence." Mark laughed and shoved a cigarette in his mouth. "Breath deep you pussy, otherwise I'll tell the coach you are on steroids." David took a deep breath in and threw the cigarette across the yard. "Alright...Hey man your right...I have training Sunday, do you want to come I have my own ring." Mark clapped him on the back and laughed. "Go man! You have a match." David walked into the ring and looked around. Shannon had come to see this match. David turned and hid a cough. He would have to talk to his father. He needed a little bit of help. David had won his match and Mark had lost his. David told his father about Sunday and how he had tried to tell Mark, and Mark's threat.

"Well, we will have to introduce him to Jeff..." Shannon was running on the treadmill and David was drinking a lung clearing tonic. He had requested his mother to make it. A bucket sat next to him as he coughed up gray mucus. Shannon watched his son take another large swig of tonic and go into a coughing fit. Unknown to the two men who were facing the wall Heather stood by the door watching her son cough. She walked into the room and refilled her sons glass with the tonic. Shannon watched his son lean over the bucket as his mother grabbed the cup and he regurgitated. Heather held her sons hair out of the way and gave him a towel. David washed his face off as Heather handed him the cup. "Are you sure you want this?" Heather asked watching him take another swig of the tonic. "I'll go make some more." Heather said trying not to listen as another coughing fit resulted in her son retching on the floor. Shannon got off of the treadmill and took the bucket that was now full and took it outside to the curb and put another in front of him. 

Fiona pulled her father aside when he was going to fill his water bottle. "Daddy are you sure you want another wrestler to train with you two?" Shannon led his daughter to the kitchen and said "I will just show Mark what we do... If he wants to wrestle he can...That is up to him." Shannon filled his water bottle and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Go help your mother make the tonic..." Fiona walked off and Shannon returned to the training room. Adding weights to the bar he worked on lifting 10 more pounds than he was used to. "So, this Mark kid, what is his dad like?" Shannon focused on lifting and the sound of his son's voice. "He is very strict, not like you, you're a different kind of strict. You, you don't care what I do really, unless it has to deal with drugs, Marks dad, Mark has to be a wrestler otherwise his father will disown him." Shannon thought that over for a moment before responding. "It seems to me the father is too worried about wrestling that he doesn't pay attention to his son enough." David went into another coughing fit before he could respond. 

Sunday morning a car drove up in front of the Moore house and dropped off Mark. Mark was wearing training pants and a sweat shirt. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer. Fiona opened the door and Mark said, "Hey there toots, I'm here to see your father and brother." Fiona glared and let him in. "Nice house your parents got here, are the walls thick?" Fiona raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she asked walking toward the kitchen where she could take a short cut to the training room. "So no one can hear you scream when I make you have the best orgey of your life." Mark whispered in her ear and Fiona flushed. "I have no interest in you..." Mark gave her a oh-you-will look and walked into the training room. David was jogging on a treadmill as Shannon lifted weights. Shannon put down the bar and looked to Mark. "Pick a machine, in ten minutes we will go to the ring." Shannon watched as Mark walked to the nearest weight lifting machine and struggled to lift the weight that was set for himself. 

Finally Mark gave up and took some of the weight off. Shannon, David, and Mark left for the ring ten minutes later as Shannon said they would. Slowly they pulled up to the rung parking next to Jeff's car. Mark got out of the car and watched David walk to the ring. "You can watch first, if that is what you want?" Shannon asked. Shannon jumped in the ring and walked around a little bit. Jeff made the signal for them to start and Jeff and Shannon started wrestling. Shannon was the first to pin but Jeff was up at a two count. David was the referee so he knew what was Legal and Illegal in the wrestling world. Shannon was the winner of today's practice match and Mark walked into the ring. "Are we going to do real wrestling Moore or are we going to do this fake shit?" He pointed a thumb to Jeff and his father which got Jeff to say. "Would you like to wrestle me? Since this is fake you should win right?" 

Mark nodded eagerly most likely to show off to his girlfriends when he beat Jeff. "Alright lets go." David turned to Andrew, who was still friends with Jeff and Shannon even though Matt was in jail. "Wanna wrestle?" The match with Jeff and Mark didn't go long it ended with a tap out from Jeff pulling Mark's leg out of place. Mark looked to David wrestling Andrew and sneered. Shannon landed a pretty good fly and walked over to Mark. "This is the world of wrestling. This is what my son lives for. If you want to try and fuck that up mark my words Mark, I will have you in a cast..." Mark watched Jeff pull the Zombie's arm out of place and heard the Xombie yell out in pain. Mark gulped as he heard Shannon congratulate David on a great pin. Andrew was helped up and David took a drink from his father and walked around. "Wanna do?" He asked taking a sip of water. Mark wrestled David and David won the match. Mark was left breathless and hurting. David got into his father's Hummer and Mark was given an ice pack. 

Shannon pulled Mark away one more time to say, "If you ever hit on my daughter again I am going to make sure you wish you were gay." Shannon walked away and Mark left the house and into the car. Shannon was hugged by Heather quickly before she ran to the kitchen to get him lunch. "Heather what would I do without you?" Shannon asked sitting down at the table. "Die." was Heather's simple reply. As Heather handed Shannon a sandwich and some soup she gave him a loving kiss. He kissed her back and pulled her by the back of her head into the kiss. "I love you Heather." Was all he said before he began to eat. Heather licked her lips from where he had kissed her and smiled. "I love you too Shannon." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Vacation Plans

Shannon jumped up from the bed and ran to the kitchen. He wanted to see Heather and his daughter before they went to the airport. Shannon was walking in his sweat pants and he heard the clock chime. 12:00, he had slept in. Shannon had sworn that the clock upstairs had said 6:00. Walking into the kitchen he saw Heather with a cup of tea and Seshama with a glass of water. Cody ran around with David wrestling in the living room. Shannon looked to the couch and say Punk flipping through the channels. Shannon walked over to Heather and gave her a deep kiss. "Good morning sleepy head! How was your sleep?" Shannon glared at Heather and said, "You messed with the clock. I wanted to see you guys before you went to the airport." Heather blushed and giggled. "Yeah, but you looked so peaceful. I didn't want you to wake up." Shannon sighed and ran a hand through her hair before he walked into the living room. Fiona was trying to focus on her work but as Shannon could see she was practically pulling her wavy blond hair out of her head. "Hey." said Punk as Shannon sat on the couch. "How is Heather?" asked Punk looking to the sleep deprived woman. "We were thinking about going on a vacation...she is almost done her new line but she needs to get it done before we go." Punk smiled, "Where are you going?" "Heather want's to go to France, She says she wants to see an old friend, plus she wants to see how much it has changed." 

Shannon said putting the stem treatment pads on his shoulder. Punk looked to Heather and smiled. "It's good to see you two still together, you proved so many in her family wrong." Shannon watched as Heather talked to Seshama and said, "I wasn't aiming for that but yeah I guess we did." Shannon winced as he turned up the power being put into the pads and said, "I never really got to see France." Shannon sat back and closed his eyes. "David and Fiona can come over to Chicago." C.M. said watching the TV. Shannon opened one eye to look at punk. "Yeah, Fiona and David haven't seen Cody for a while." Punk nodded and caught David as Cody knocked him over the coffee table. "Watch my vase, that is all I ask." Shannon said before he stood and walked to Heather. Heather was talking to Seshama about her designs as she laid her head on the table, She really needed some sleep. "I have the shop down in Cameron asking for more of the rebel goodie shirts and whispering pines needs the pants to the swede Jacket set. I have three more designs to go and those should be done by Wednesday."

Shannon drew Heather into his arms and listened while Seshama requested a southern dinner. Heather nodded and called. "Fiona!" That was the last straw for this over worked highschool student. "David, Cody shut up!" David and Cody sat down quickly and looked to Fiona who looked to her mother. "Yes ma?" Heather smiled to her daughter and said, "Can you help me cook tonight?" Fiona nodded and Heather stood to go into the design room. Seshama followed and that was all that was seen of the two until 4:00 when Heather started to make Seshama's southern dinner. By 6:00 everyone was eating. Heather was serving seconds to the men and Seshama was passing around the iced tea. "So, Heather, I heard you were going to go to France." said C.M. Heather nodded happily and looked to Shannon, "Our first vacation since out honey moon." Fiona's face hadn't gone back to it's normal composer.

"France!" Fiona had always shared her love of France with her mother. "Yes France." Heather said looking to her daughter. "The first time I went to France was when I was in college...and then that was in my fourth year during the second semester." Fiona's face still hadn't closed the paging hole which was her mouth. "I want to go too!" Heather chewed and swallowed the hunk of meat she had just put in her mouth. "Fiona, didn't I tell you I could help you go to France?" Fiona nodded. "Well, first thing is first, you need to learn the french language otherwise you will be treated like you are the slum of the universe." Heather smiled before she said the next sentence. "Plus I don't think your father wants you to go to the city of love, and than find it. He is still vary much attached to his fourteen year old daughter." Shannon looked to Heather and then to C.M. Punk and continued his conversation. Heather watched her daughters face go back to normal and then start to eat. "So, you two are going to the city of Lamour?" Seshama laughed and dodged the glare Heather sent to her. 

"Yes we are going to Paris, for two weeks...half of one of those weeks I am doing work." Seshama looked to Heather questioningly. "I have to go to some fashion show, than I need to order a few special dyes and ask a few foreign designers about fashions they think are coming up. It's just a whole bunch to do with ordering and foreign communication stuff." Seshama nodded and went back to eating. "Right, and then we are going to spend the other week by ourselves, and that remaining half week with my friend." Shannon smirked when Heather had said by themselves. Punk elbowed Shannon as he laughed. 10:00 came and went and all the kids went to bed. "So, who is up for a nice swim?" Shannon flipped a switch and a soft glow came from beyond the deck, as it changed colors Heather smiled and ran to get on her bathing suit. C.M. and Shannon both went to get a pair of swimming trunks on and Shannon and Heather were the first out onto the deck. 

Seshama and C.M. came out to gaze upon the pool which Shannon had recently gotten lights installed in so that the water changed colors. "Was this really needed?" asked Seshama raising an eyebrow to the changing colors. Once the colors changed to yellow, "Yellow!" Heather watched Seshama run to the pool and jump in. "If I saw yellow water I would not dive in it." Heather giggled and walked down the steps. Seshama got out of the pool only to go into the hot tub. Heather went to the hot tub and let Shannon and C.M. dunk each other in the pool. "So, when are you and C.M. going to go on another vacation?" Heather asked putting her hair up in a bun. "Probably next year for our anniversary." was Seshama's reply. "To Japan." Heather laughed softly. "We, meaning you and me, C.M. and Shannon, along with the kids should go to Russia." Heather's comment got an immediate approval from Seshama who's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Heather closed her eyes as she listened to Seshama talk. Only when Seshama suddenly stopped talking did she open them. 

Dark blue grey eyes stared at her from above her. Heather screamed in surprise and Shannon kissed her. C.M. and Shannon got into the hot tub and both sat with their wives. Heather sighed and nuzzled her head into the crook of Shannon's arm. "It's times like these that just blow me away about life...the not-a-care-in-the-world moments." Seshama sat on Punk's lap and nodded in agreement. Shannon looked to Punk and smiled down at Heather who was practically asleep already.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Work and School

Heather woke up early to crashing sounds. Grabbing the knife by her bed she walked down the steps with Shannon. To both of their relief they saw Cody. "Cody, why are you in the kitchen?" Heather asked. "I was hungry." Said Cody. Heather walked to the fridge and took out eggs. "I'll cook breakfast for you three. Go wake up David and knock on Fiona's door, your mother and father should wake up when they smell the food." Heather began cooking as Cody left the room. Shannon hugged Heather from behind and kissed her neck. Heather started cooking pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs. Getting out pitchers she filled them with orange juice, milk, started the coffee machine and put a pot of water on the stove. Filling the tea kettle she turned that burner on as well. Heather had gotten the hand of doing things quickly in the kitchen when Shannon's mother school her in the art of being a southern mother. Once breakfast was done cooking Heather set plates upon plates on the table. The Pancakes took two whole plates, sausage took up one, bacon another, tea kettle, milk, and orange juice all in pitchers while the coffee was in the coffee maker kettle thing. 

Eggs and cream of wheat were in bowls next to the plate full of toast and the butter. Maple syrup was the last thing Heather sat on the table. Heather cleaned the last pan and running down the steps came three kids, a "toddler" and Seshama. Heather hit Cody's hand with the back of the spoon when he reached for the nearest piece of food. "Cody, you should know by now that in Heather's house everyone must sit down before you eat." Said Seshama sitting down and putting a napkin on her lap. Cody put his hands on his lap and sighed waiting for his father to sit down. C.M. sat down and he too was hit with the spoon when he reached for the food. Shannon and Heather were the last to sit down and everyone dug in. "Ma, Pa, do you think I can have a sleep over? Some of my friends want to have one, Maria's parents are out of town, Samantha has been banned from sleep overs at her house, and Suisse's room and house in general is too small for all of us." Fiona explained. 

Her parents looked at each other before Heather said, "When?" Fiona smiled and said sheepishly, "Tonight?" Shannon sat back and put a hand on his chin, he has to shave. "Please Papa, Cody is here for David to hang out with, I promise we wont be loud!" Shannon hated it when she did that. "You need to clean your room." said Shannon before he went back to eating. C.M. looked to Fiona who was happily eating her breakfast. It was Friday and Cody had to go to school with David. Cody had skipped a grade in elementary school and was in highschool with David and Fiona. Fiona finished eating first and ran off to get her cell phone to call her friends. It was 10 minutes before their bus would get there. Shannon sat back with a sigh. "Now I get to work that off in the gym." C.M. looked to Shannon and said, "I bet you 100 bucks I can run a mile faster than you!" Cody and David were grabbing their backpacks and C.M. and Shannon ran to the workout room. 

Heather collected the dishes and put them all in the dishwasher. "I have designs to work on. Seshama, I know I ask you a lot, but can I use you as a manakin?" Seshama laughed as Heather washed the table. "To much, that is funny, of coarse you can use me as a manakin!" Heather smiled and walked off with Seshama. "If I pin up everything today and satersay I focus only on paperwork, I should be able to be done by Tuesday, If im lucky, and If I work my ass off." Heather draped the fabric over Seshama, smiled, and said, "Than I can go with my husband to France." Seshama smiled and replied, "Cody missed David." Heather laughed and their conversation went from there. "Done!" yelled C.M. and Shannon at the same time. Both looked at each other with outraged looks. "First to lift 200 times!" said Shannon. Both ran to the weight lifting machines and started lifting. It took them no time to finish but the first done by half a lift was Shannon. "Stairs! 20 sets." C.M. ran to the steps. It was a surprise neither had passed out yet. Heather pinned in the last pin before she took it off Seshama.

She could hear the men running up and down the steps. Heather just barely caught her new mirror as it broke free from it's hinge on the back of the door. Heather sat the mirror against the wall and sat down at the sewing machine. Fiona walked up to school and sighed. School went quickly ending with Suisse driving them to Shannon's. All four girls made their appearance known. Shannon came out of the workout room with a white towel wrapped around his shoulders. Marie hadn't seen Fiona's house yet, being a new friend, she gasped at it's size. "Hi Pa!" Fiona said. "Hello, Fiona, go bring your mother some new scissors, she threw the other ones out the window." Fiona nodded and did as she was told. Marie walked after Fiona with Suisse and Samantha. Fiona ran into C.M. in the hall. Wiping sweat from her face she smiled cheerfully. "Hi Philip!" C.M. smiled cooly and said, "Hey Fiona, go tell Seshama I need to see her." Fiona nodded, "Alright if she isn't working for Ma." 

"You know Seshama Brooks and C.M. Punk?" Asked Samantha, she was a fan of Seshama's Movies every single one of them. The four girls walked to the design room. "I'm sorry but you three have to stay out here Ma's rules." Fiona walked in the room and gave her mother the scissors and Seshama the message. Finally all four girls made it to Fiona's room. "Fiona! I need to copy your new CD!" David walked in the room and smiled to the girls. David had gotten Shannon's great smile and was a heart breaker, as Heather had always said he would be. Fiona huffed and handed the CD to David. "Here." Fiona just wanted time alone with her friends. Finally Fiona got everyone to leave and she sat down. "So Marie how do you like my house?" She asked plopping herself on her queen sized bed. "Your house is huge!" Suisse was sitting on the bed, she looked a bit out of it. "Suisse?" Fiona asked trying to get her attention. "Philip..." Fiona looked to Suisse. "Huh?" Suisse laid back and sighed. "Philip...the way his hair stuck to his face, his body is so toned, on, my, god...He is hot!" Suisse said. "Oh my god Suisse I know! I'm sorry Fi but your dad is hot!" Marie said, "No David is Sexy, I have always had a crush on him." Fiona could do nothing but stare. Finally when she got her composure back she said, "Ew."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: What are you thinking?

Heather woke up out of a dead sleep with a great new line of clothing in her mind. It was almost 1:00 in the morning and Seshama was dead asleep. Heather quickly looked in the girls bedroom and saw them all asleep. Once Heather had closed the door to her design room Marie was up and moving silently through the house. Opening the door to Fiona's parents room she closed and locked it. Slipping into bed next to Shannon, Marie laid her head on his chest. Shannon took a deep breath in and rolled so he could grab who he though was Heather. Marie was plastered to Shannon's chest as her mind went crazy. Marie reached up and ran her fingers through his long hair. Breathing in his scent she was in bliss. About 30 minutes later came a loud bang on the door of the room. Marie quickly rolled away from Shannon as he sat up a bit shaken from sleep. Rolling off and under the bed she heard Shannon get off the bed. "What the hell?" Shannon said brushing hair from his face. Opening the door he saw Heather."I'm sorry for waking you honey I had a great new clothing line idea and I must have locked myself out." 

Shannon nodded and closed the door behind Heather. Marie cussed to herself, now she had to wait until they both fell asleep. That proved to be a long time, when suddenly an aroused Shannon told Heather about his little problem. Marie was asleep before them. Light poured through the sky light and with that Heather and Shannon got up. Marie watched as a half naked Heather and to Marie's delight, A naked Shannon walked to the bathroom. "I could have sworn you were in bed with me last night." Said Shannon closing the door to the bathroom as he rounded on Heather again. Marie was just half way across the room when Fiona knocked on her parents door. "Yes Fiona?" said Heather opening the door, as Fiona did the same. "I can't find...Marie!" Heather stared at Marie while Fiona's face went from confusion to sickened. "No." Fiona said as she pulled the girl out of her parents room. Heather looked to Fiona who was dragging her friend to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Fiona glared at her friend. "What were you doing in my parents room?" Fiona asked without taking her blue grey eyes from her.

"Nothing." Marie said which earned Fiona to put her hands on her hips and sit on her left, something she picked up from her mother. "What did you do?"Fiona's voice was so low that it was barely audible. "I went in their room." Said Marie reaching for the door knob. "When my mother wasn't there, and what exactly did you do while you were in the same room with my "Hot" father?" Fiona had to quote the hot part. Marie didn't say anything. Fiona was almost fed up with her. "I slept with your father." Fiona's jaw dropped. It took a full minute for Fiona's mind to catch up with a statement so out there she thought it was almost a lie. "You what!" Fiona's mind was still slow so she was not going to waste energy on yelling. "No, no, no, not like that! Just slept beside." Fiona still couldn't catch up with the conversation. "And what did you do while sleeping next to my father?" Fiona asked. "Touched him..." Fiona heard Marie say. "Oh god! You molested my father!" Fiona had to sit down and by doing so fell into the empty tub. 

Fiona couldn't stop shaking her head. Marie sat down on the toilet lid. Fiona stared at her friend with the most disgusted face. "No, I just touched his hair and chest...maybe a quick poke at his stomach." Marie said closing her eyes to relish in the moment. "I have to tell my mother..." Fiona said standing. Marie couldn't lunge from her sitting position on the toilet to the door in time to stop her from opening it. Heather was standing in the door way a scrunchie in her hand with the name Marie on it. "You don't have to tell me..." Fiona looked to her scared friend and sighed. Once Heather had gotten Shannon out of the shower after she told him, she sat everyone at a table in her design room. "Marie, you know you could get Shannon thrown in jail because of what you did right?" Marie hadn't stopped crying. Marie nodded as Fiona handed her another tissue. "Than why did you do it?" Heather was trying to keep from flipping out. "What were you thinking?" Fiona asked. Marie put down her tissue and cried, "I love him!" Shannon's whole body tensed when she said this.

The whole room was silent as Marie sobbed. "I always have been! When I heard Fiona's last name I thought maybe just maybe it could be a sign, so I started being friends with Fiona." Fiona's mouth was yet again open. "So, I've been used?" she asked sounding hurt. "No! I do want to be your friend!" Marie cried trying to mend everything at once. Heather was watching the scene telling herself to calm down. Shannon couldn't take his face from it's stuck expression of great confusion and disbelief "I first saw his wonderful face on ECW when I was 10...after that I couldn't stop watching him." Marie has stopped crying and was now just marveling over the great wonder that was Shannon in her mind. Heather blocked out Marie's fantasies as she went over them. No way was she going to listen to some teens sick fantasies about her husband, that would only make her angry. Fiona was doing the same thing, though her reason was because she didn't want fantasied pictures of her father and her friend stuck in her poor tortured mind. 

"Then your mother left the room and I knew it was my chance! My dream come true!" Marie went on for what seemed like hours. Finally Fiona had heard enough about how she had been used and told Marie that she couldn't be friends with someone who used her. Marie packed up her bags and left that afternoon. Shannon refused to come out of the training room which was locked. Heather finally climbed through a window and dealt with her husband. Fiona cooked dinner that night for her family and friends. No one spoke about Marie not even the friends. Fiona had probably relived the scene one more time so that her family didn't have to. Seshama had started a great conversation about Heather's new line which got everyone's mind off of the insident. When they all got into their rooms Heather laid on top of Shannon's chest.

As he ran his fingers through her hair. "Stop thinking about it, your going to make yourself go insane." Heather said running her hands down his chest and over his 2BME tattoo. Shannon holding her close as they both fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Paris

Heather and Shannon stepped off the boarding platform and into Paris the night lights dancing and glowing. Shannon looked around simply amazed by the Paris life. Heather laughed and pulled Shannon away and to the taxi. Heather told the taxi driver the hotel and they were off. Shannon and Heather both got into the hotel safely and laid on the bed. Heather picked up her cell phone and called her friend. Shannon stood to change and once he was finished sat back on the bed. Heather hung up her cell phone and changed herself. Standing next to Shannon she kneeled beside him. "Tomorrow I am meeting the designer that is going to be taking me to see a series of designers at a party, do you want to come? Most of the designers there knew english so if you need something just ask...I will pardon you for using English." Shannon nodded which earned him a giant smile. "Great!" Heather stood only to be pulled back onto the bed. She was rolled onto her back and Shannon rolled on top of her. Day break was a wonderful reminder of how much Heather had missed Paris. Market shop owners yelling great new prices for breads, jewelry, and cloths. 

The jingling of café bells as costumers entered and exited them. Before Shannon awoke Heather called room service to bring up some hot tea. It was a bit chilly as Heather opened the balcony doors and let the sunlight in. "Ah, Parie, how I have missed your wonderful sounds." The room service knocked on the door and Heather let them in. Heather sat and watched the peacefully sleeping Shannon as he slept through the first hour of the morning. Heather quickly ran to her trunk and pulled out a sketching pencil and paper. She was glad Shannon wasn't so much of a wild sleeper in the early morning. While Shannon slept she sketched his cute and innocent sleeping form, one so unlike his awake self. Once Heather was satisfied with the picture. She looked around the streets below. She had gotten a lot faster as time progressed with her drawing ability. Heather was sketching a butterfly which had landed on the flowers near her when Shannon walked out. Heather didn't notice even when he sat down.

When Shannon didn't want to be heard he had a tendency to do just that. His movements didn't even disturb the butterfly. Heather flipped the page and looked to Shannon who smiled. "How long have you been out here?" He asked looking to the tea. "Have some, we will go to a café later today to get coffee. And I have been out here for abut two hours maybe." Heather smiled when Shannon poured himself a cup of tea, after that he put four cubes of sugar in it and stirred. "What have you been drawing?" He asked after he took a sip. "Well, you got me to actual drawing, so, you, the shop keepers sleeping dog, a neighbors lounging cat, and that butterfly." Heather said placing her sketch pad on the table and picking up her cup. Shannon flipped through them all and stopped on his looking at the great detail put into it. It was times like these that Shannon knew Heather really cared for him. Shannon looked up to Heather who was watching the busy streets below, the sun reflecting off her eyes. 

"So when are we going to go see your friend?" Shannon asked. Heather made a face and said, "Not until Wednesday, I have work today, tomorrow, and the day after...Then it will really be a vacation." Shannon nodded and watched the butterfly fly off. Heather stood and kissed Shannon. "Today is the dinner party." Shannon heard Heather say as she walked into the bathroom than the rest he couldn't understand. Her French was fluent and she could speak it for hours. Shannon watched the city around him trying to make sense of the yelling around him. Heather only spent a half an hour in the bathroom and was out and changed by the hour. Still speaking french she looked down at the clothing vender and yelled something in french Shannon couldn't understand. Heather quickly ran to her shoes and ran out the door. Shannon blinked a few times before standing. He was half way dressed when Heather ran back in the door. She stood at the door while Shannon finished getting dressed and grabbed his hand once he had his other shoe on. 

Heather was wearing white capris and a white tank top with a pink jacket over top. Shannon wore jeans and his black Gas Chamber Ink T-shirt that he ripped the sleeves off of and Heather had cut a v in the front. Heather stopped in front of the clothing vender and checked out all of the clothing. Picking out one outfit for herself and one for her daughter she went to the jewelry vendor. Slowly Heather made her way through the shops buying things here and there for family or friends. Shannon was walking around and disappeared from Heather's side. Heather finally found him sitting at a café with a very beautiful French woman. "I'm Married" He continued to say but the french woman sat down and flirted with him. Heather walked up to her and started speaking in french again. "What are you doing?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry miss, would you like to order something?" asked the waitress. "Yes, you to leave my husband alone, and a tea...oh and another waiter or waitress." The waitress stood quickly and walked off with an outraged look ranting about old grouchy woman. 

Heather sat down fuming from the insults and smiled to a scared looking Shannon. Shannon took a sip of his coffee as the new waiter brought tea to Heather. "Sorry about our new waitress miss, she doesn't know how to act, she used to be a prostitute but now she works here." The waiter apologized to Heather and Shannon who didn't know a word he was saying. Heather nodded to the waiter and off he went after Heather said "Merci." Shannon did understand what Heather said next. "Wench." Shannon looked at Heather and said, "I'm sorry, I tried to stop her but I don't know french." Heather looked to Shannon and smiled. "It's ok, I have no worries." Heather took a sip of her tea and crossed her legs under the table. Shannon soon felt Heather's foot slid up and down his own leg. Heather giggled when she saw Shannon's face and said, "What, that whore was going to do the same thing." Shannon reached across the table and held her hand. "We need to go get ready for the party soon, Probably after another cup of coffee and tea." said Heather as Shannon ran his thumb over the back of Heather's hand. The couple sat at the outside café for another half an hour while France rushed by in a blur. Both were content to just stay where they were.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Parties and Shows

Cloths flew across the room as Heather tried to find her dinner dress. Shannon was getting dressed watching Heather with a smirk. Heather came back up from her trunk with a black dress in her hand. It was more of a classic dress with the bottom flaring a bit so Heather could actually walk. Heather then opened a compartment in her trunk and picked out her boots. Running into the bathroom she got dressed. Shannon's phone rang which earned a cuss. Shannon picked up the phone and said, "Hello." Jeff was on the phone. "Hey how is Paris?" He asked. Shannon raised an eyebrow. "Well, I got hit on today and now I'm going to a dinner party." "Well how is Heather is she happy?" He asked. "Yeah, she is very happy it is like being home for her." Shannon replied before Heather walked out of the bathroom. "Hey I gotta go Heather is ready for the party." Shannon told Jeff and hung up the phone. "I hired a translator for you...at one point of the dinner mostly after dinner the men will go into one parlor the woman in the other. That is the only time you will really need the translator."

After Heather said that the two were off. The translator was already there and all three went into the large building. Heather introduced the translator to Shannon and explained the situation. Heather walked into the main room with Shannon as her "Guide". Heather was surprised how well Shannon his all of his tattoo's. The only one that showed was the tribal tattoo and the top of the skull on the left side of his neck. Heather made the small introductions and apologized for Shannon as needed. Dinner soon started and everyone sat around the large table. Shannon looked at the menu and couldn't make sense of any of it. Heather on the other hand was too into how the host and hostess spent all the money to hire cooks that wouldn't just serve one thing. Shannon tapped Heather with his foot and got her attention. Heather quickly told Shannon the menu and taught him how to say his order without sounding like a botched American. Once the waiter came around everyone ordered and went to talking. 

Heather started talking to a couple across the table and Shannon was pulled in as well when the woman started speaking English. "So, you married an American, I swore you were going to marry Trevor Aldain." said the woman and Heather's reply was. "Well, when I met Shannon Trevor and I were having relationship problems so I thought why continue to have these long distance relationships when I could just be with someone that lived in my country. To tell you the truth I didn't think it would last but now I see my choice to leave Trevor was the right one." Shannon looked to the man across from him and smiled. "You are American?" He asked and that started Shannon's conversation. Once dinner got there everyone stopped speaking and ate. Shannon turned to Heather once she was done and said, "What do I do while we are in separate parlors?" Heather smiled and replied while taking his hand and running her thumb across his palm, "Talk...it will only be maybe two hours. Talk to the man you were talking to he doesn't mind speaking English he doesn't get to go to America often so he wont mind." 

As everyone finished eating designers talked about shortages of supplies in high demand. Fur designers talked about extinction rates and new hunting laws. Heather turned to a silk designer and talked to her about the sudden silk shortage. Shannon went with the men his translator following. "So what do you do?" asked the man he had found out was named Odil. "I am a professional wrestler." he said which earned a smile from Odil. "How did Heather come to meet you?" asked Odil. "At a mall, I was wrestling in New York, there I ran into her when she was running out of Spencers and I offered to help her pick up her stuff. I saw her pendant and I got interested because I was always interested in people who don't live life like others do, plus I never really understood the religion that she practiced." Shannon sat down in a lounge chair and was handed a wine glass. He looked at it and put the glass on the table. Odil looked at the glass and said, "You don't drink?" Shannon shook his head. "I'm driving home." Odil nodded taking a sip of wine. "So you don't design?" asked Odil. "No I'm just the husband, she attacks my pants and shirts though." Shannon raised a hand for a waiter. 

"You do some sort of designing I can see it." Odil heard Shannon ask for a coffee and he replied. "I own a tattoo shop." The night drew on and finally it was time for them to leave. Shannon met up with Heather and they both went to the rented car. Once back at the hotel they both undressed and redressed in pajamas. Heather was wearing red soft cotton pajama bottoms and a white camo t-shirt that was big enough for her to wear as a night shirt. Shannon was wearing boxers that had sex written all around them. In the morning it was the day of the fashion show. Heather found out the fashion show wasn't until later in the afternoon. So for half the day that the needed to take up time Heather happily did what she was going to do Wednesday, but fabrics and byes. She bought out two vendors which happily accepted the money. Heather was big on paying in cash and the vendors were happy she was. Shannon watched Heather hand over the large amount of money and blinked, he hadn't even known she had brought that much. "How much money did you bring?" asked Shannon. "The money that was going to be used to buy the fabrics at home. Buying it here saves money." Shannon nodded and walked over to the nearest shop owner to look at the jewelry.

No one piece was the same. As Heather bought more fabrics and now sequence he bought Heather a necklace and a matching bracelet. Both went to the nearest café and ate lunch. Shannon hid the small bag in his pocket as Heather drank her tea. The fashion show took about four hours. Heather noted down things she liked about the outfits and ways to make them better. Shannon watched the flashing lights and girls walking down the run way. Most were too skinny to look like they could even stand. He was working though ways he could talk his daughter out of being like these anorexic females. "I'm so glad they are making a weight limit law." said Heather on their way back to the hotel. Yet another tragedy happened today on the run way. Tanner Callaway had passed out on the runway and had to be rushed to the hospital. Shannon let out a deep breath and started to drive to the hotel. "Thank God, those woman looked like skeletons. I would not like Fiona to be like them." Heather nodded in agreement. "Yeah so that means for a little while all the models that are working now need to go into rehab." Once back at the hotel both got into bed and Heather took her place on Shannon's chest. "I hope the kids are being good, though I'm not really worried." Heather said. Right then Fiona, David, and Cody were playing paint ball in the Chicago Arcade Mania. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Friends in France

Heather awoke to the sunshine again. Standing she opened her balcony doors and with that came a gust of air that blew the curtains away from the door. The new sounds of the day were welcomed by Heather's peaceful state of mind. Beautiful singing met her ears as she sat down and called room service. Her tea was up before the song was over. Heather picked up her sketch book and only had time to draw a lovely robin and a little boy playing with his jacks before Shannon came out on the balcony giving her, her daily good morning kiss. "We have a lovely singer this morning, I must go down there and give her some money for the morning entertainment." Heather said as Shannon sat down on the seat next to her. "Not as lovely as your singing." Shannon flirted which Heather returned with a wink over her tea cup. "What are we going to do after we go to your friends?" Shannon asked. "Well, we are going to just have to go back to the hotel. Tomorrow I was going to go back to her house and afterwards we can go to the Eiffel Tower." 

Shannon smiled at this. "Never been to the Eiffel Tower." Heather giggled, "Well, this will be your first and certainly not last time." Heather pulled out a camera and sat it on the table. "I'm going to take about 50 pictures of it and piece it together in Fiona's room before she gets back home from Chicago." Shannon nodded in agreement. "She will like that." He said before standing. "We better get going, I want to see this friend of your." He said walking into the hotel room. "You'll love her! She told me she finally got married!" Heather dressed and sat down at the vanity and started to brush her hair. Shannon walked out with a drush in his own had and stood next to Heather. Heather put on a necklace and put her hair up in a clip before she was picked up by Shannon and placed on the bed. "Shannon I just did my hair!" Heather said but that didn't stop Shannon from planting a passionate kiss on her lips. 

Heather wrapped her hands around his neck and smiled when he pulled away. "Now I have to do my hair again." She said, "Your hair is fine." he stated matter-of-factly pulling her off the bed. Heather walked to the door and opened it grabbing the keys. "I'm driving." said Heather before she made her way down the hall. Heather pulled out of the parking lot and onto the streets. "So how long have you been friends?" asked Shannon sitting back in the chair. "Since the first week I was in the French college of Design in Paris." said Heather. Slowly the came to a stop. A newspaper boy was standing at the street corner. Heather rolled down the window and called for a paper. Once the light turned green Heather thanked the paper boy and drove off. Shannon flipped through the paper and sighed. Heather laughed and said the headline. "Mass break out in United States maximum security jail." Heather picked up her cell phone exchanging a worried look to Shannon and called C.M.

"C.M."

"Heather did you hear about the break out?" 

"Yeah, I heard," 

"Do you know the full extent of it?" 

"No." 

"Everyone was caught accept one man."

"Good."

"That one man is Matt." 

"What!"

"I said the same thing."

"Please keep the children safe."

"Did you tell Jeff yet?"

"Jeff? No."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah."

"Alright go call him."

"Alright, will do."

"Are you coming home this Saturday?"

"No, next Saturday."

"What are you doing?" 

"Driving."

"Alright well I better let you go. I hired a body guard for each of the children."

"Alright, tell them I love them...bye."

Heather hung up the Phone and said, "The good news is all but one man from the jail was taken back to jail. The bad news is the one that didn't...is Matt." Shannon went numb, they wouldn't be back until next week. "C.M. said he called for body guards to watch over the children, Seshama insisted that they all had one." Heather told Shannon the rest of what C.M. said before calling Jeff. After hanging up with Jeff she said. "Jeffy is getting married!" Shannon nodded and said, "that's great!" Heather pulled into the driveway of a small cozy country house right outside of Paris. "Here we are!" Heather said. Both jumped out of the car and Heather ran to the front door. Shannon got to the door just in time to see a female open the door. "Callia!" Screamed Heather as the two hugged. "Heather!" A man with long black hair stood next to Callia and as soon as Heather saw him Heather hugged him too. "Louis!" to Shannon's relief both spoke fluent English. "You never told me you married Louis!" 

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" said Callia. Callia looked to Shannon and raised an eyebrow. This statement she said in French. "You always did like the weird ones." Heather glared and said, "Well you always liked the silent type." Callia smiled and clung to Louis. "I know." Both girls went back to speaking English. "Louis and Callia meet Shannon, Shannon this is Callia and Louis. Louis is the one who taught me how to draw." Shannon nodded to Callia and shook Louis hand. "Nice to meet you." He said. Louis shook Shannon's hand and said. "You have yourself a very talented wife." Shannon nodded and watched his wife and Callia walk in French. "You married a wrestler? Last time I heard from you didn't one try to kill you?" Heather sighed and nodded. "Yeah but Shannon is too nice to kill someone." Shannon blinked and said, "I heard my name..." Heather and Callia giggled before walking inside. "Just talking about how amazingly strong you are." Heather told him and went into the living room. "Adios Mio! Louis! These paintings are wonderful!"

Shannon followed the girls and gaped at the paintings. Everything from sunsets to the city streets were painted around the room. Louis walking in behind Shannon said, "Boredon." Heather smiled and said, "How do you find the time?" Louis replied with a chuckle. "I'm a vampire, I don't need to sleep." Heather turned around and said, "Oh, when did this happen?" Louis said, "Two years ago." Shannon stared at Louis and walked over to Heather. Heather laughed and said, "Shannon calm down he wont bite you I promise." Louis walked up to Shannon and said, "Or will I?" Callia frowned and said, "That's enough, you both know Louis isn't a vampire." Heather and Louis laughed together and Heather could feel Shannon get a bit less tense. The day went by in a flash and sadly Heather and Shannon had to get back to the hotel. Once back at the hotel Heather and Shannon got changed and both jumped into bed.

Shannon twisted his fingers through Heather's hair. "Louis isn't really a vampire is he?" Shannon asked. Heather laughed for about three minutes and said. "Maybe." Shannon turned to look at Heather and saw she was sleeping. Shannon got up and locked the balcony door and closed the curtains. After he got back into bed he pulled Heather close to him and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Memories in Paris

Heather awoke to the pounding of rain. Silently thanking God for the cover over the balcony she stepped out and sat on the chair. Heather loved it when it rained. So many memories of her life was spent in the rain. To her surprise Shannon was out there before she was and had ordered the morning tea already. "Good morning love." He said and poured her a cup of tea. Heather couldn't help but laugh. A grown man of 38 was drinking tea, another reason why she loved him, no matter how tough he looked he was still a sweetheart. Shannon looked out into the rain and Heather said, "What got you up so early?" She sipped her tea as she waited for a reply. "Jeff called about two hours ago to ask me about what color I though his tuxedo should be. Then for about an hour I watched you sleep and than I ordered tea to be sent up." heather nodded and pulled her robe closer to her. Shannon had his hair back in a ponytail and had all five of his piercings in. Heather laughed softly and said, "I haven't seen you wear all of your piercings in a while." Shannon responded by standing and sitting next to Heather. Heather sat on his lap. Shannon kissed her shoulder pulling down her robe. Heather laid her head back on Shannon's shoulder with a soft sigh. "I love you Shannon." Heather spoke just as softly as her sigh. "I love you too Heather." Shannon replied. Shannon picked her up and laid her on the bed. She let her robe fall to the bed and Shannon climbed over top of her. 

He fluttered kisses over her skin lovingly and she smiled down at him. She kissed him on the mouth and pulled down his lip and licked along the Extinct tattoo on his lip. Shannon ran his hands through her hair and pulled her head up to his. Shannon sat up and said, "Since we are stuck inside we might as well play a game." Shannon put in a video game show and grabbed the remote. Shannon had bought it for Heather who absolutely loved this game show. "Finish the chain!" Heather sat on Shannon's lap and got ready to play. The rounds went quickly and Heather was the winner by only one hundred points. Shannon laid back in the chair and sighed. Heather stood and crawled over top of him. "It's ok honey, your getting better." He glared at her and quickly started tickling her. Heather squealed and found herself on the floor trying to get away. Heather slowly made her way under the bed before Shannon dragged her back out. Heather laughed and looked up at Shannon who kissed her. "This is the same way we sat when we first met." Shannon said running his fingers through her hair.

Heather while walking out of the bathroom saw Seshama running. Punk was standing in the corner counting backwards from 100. Heather squealed and ran out of the stare. She ran into a man and hit the floor. He was sprawled over top of her and lifted himself off of her rubbing his head. Heather made a face of pain and put a hand on her hip. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'" Heather knew the voice sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Grey eyes met her blue green ones. Heather saw he was picking up her bags. And she helped. "Oh, no! Not he is definitely going to find me! I haven't even left the store entrance!" Heather said hurrying to put the things back in her bags randomly. The man stood and Heather looked to the outstretched hand. Heather took his hand and felt light as a feather as he lifted her up. "I'm really sorry U wasn't watching where I was going...I was just trying to get away from here as soon as possible." With that sentence Heather heard Punk say. "Ready or not here I come!" 

Heather was quickly grabbed and pulled into the next store. Punk walked past making a face at the store. A maternity store. He had heard Heather running out of the bathroom and knew he was looking for her too. Once Punk walked away Heather looked back to the man she had run into. "You said you needed to get away...are you ok?" He asked standing a small distance away. Heather looked to the man and nodded. "Nothing breakable was in the bags." heather smiled and held out her hand. "Hello, I'm Heather Brownlowe." The man took her hand and shook it. "I'm Shannon Moore." Heather smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Shannon, I'm sorry I ran into you, my friend and her boyfriend and I are playing, "Hide and Seek." I was just trying to get to another store." "Well, do you want to come with me to the food court for a coffee?" He asked and Heather laughed softly, "you are trying to pick me up...your funny, I ran into you and I get a date?" 

Shannon nodded and pointed to her necklace. The necklace was of a pentacle, it was metal with six rubies decorating the face, one at each point and one in the center. The pentacle hung on a black rope that adjusted depending on how long she wanted. She was currently wearing it right above the neck line in her shirt so that everyone could see it. Heather looked to the necklace and than returned her eyes to Shannon's with a wide smile. "You aren't like the other girls I have bumped into on accident." Shannon stressed the word accident and Heather picked her necklace up off of her neck and fiddled with it in her hands. She ran a thumb over each ruby and Shannon watched the process of her thumb with interest. Heather thought for a moment while the helping ladies in the maternity store watched with interest. "Sure, lets go to get a coffee." Of coarse Heather got tea and not coffee but she still sat down with Shannon in the food court.

"Later after you drove me to ECW I met up with Seshama and I told her that I had a date with you. She made me feel really dumb because I had seen you wrestle before but I didn't recognize the name, because I had gone to France right after I saw your match and I forgot about wrestling." Shannon tightened his grip around Heather's body. "You knew?" he sighed breathing into Heather's soft hair. "Yeah, but I figured why ruin something good when we were both happy without me knowing you were a wrestler. I knew before our second date." Shannon kissed her. "Good, because I loved you all the same." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Matt is Back

Heather and Shannon made it back to North Carolina in time for Jeff and Amy's Halloween party three days from their return. Shannon was the only one going though Heather promised she would go to the Christmas Bash. Shannon left for the Halloween party while Heather put together the Eiffel tower collage for Fiona. Heather put a lollipop in her mouth after she put the last picture up and stood back to look at her work. Looking at the clock she shook her head, 11:30. "The things that I do for my children, not to David's room." Heather walked across the hall and before she opened the door she walked down the stairs to lock the door. Halloween, such a great night. The trick or treating was over and Heather was getting ready for bed. She had put the new weights in the training room and was tiredly waiting for Shannon's return. Heather flipped the channel and sighed as Spanish flew out of the speakers. Heather cried out as a hand flew through the window behind her. Matt's face met her eyes when she turned around before she ran/ Lights went out as she ran, how could she get caught by Matt? She was so worried about her children that she didn't think he would come after her. 

Locking the door behind her in the bedroom Heather reached for her cell phone. She tired to call the police. The phone never rang nor did it even dial. Looking at her cell phone she saw the antenna broken, and the screen was broken. A bandana slipped across her face, Shannon's bandana, until she passed out. 

"I told you to kill her! Not make her pass out! Do you want me to kill Shannon?" Matt yelled at the woman standing in front of him. Her long auburn hair flowed behind her as she walked across the glass covered floor. It had taken her almost a whole three minutes to break through the skylight. "No! Don't kill him!" Carely yelled running over to Matt who slapped her. Laying on the bed now Carely grabbed Heather's pillow and threw it at Matt who hit it out of the way. "Keep this up and I'll kill him anyway." Matt yelled and smiled when he saw the knife sitting on the bed. "Carley you are a genius. Make it easier on all of us and slit her throat." 

Carley reached for the knife and jumped when the phone rang. Matt made an outraged cry. The phone stopped ringing and Heather's voice was heard on the answering machine. "We are not in right now so please leave your name, number, time that you called, and a brief message and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you and Blessed be." with a soft beep Shannon's voice was heard. "Heather why didn't you answer the phone? Why are you still not answering the phone? I'm coming home, so if your awake make sure the door is unlocked." Shannon hung up the phone and Matt yelled. "He is always in the damn way!" Heather, hearing Shannon's voice said, "Shannon?" Matt grabbed the knife quickly and stabbed. Heather cried out in pain as the knife was buried deep in her chest. Frantically her mind raced. Finally once Matt stabbed her three more times he left the room. 

As her heart raced she calmed herself down. If she could slow her heart rate she could live longer. The echoing beep of the answering machine gave her something to focus on. Her heart slowed as did her breathing. She slipped into a meditative sleep running through anything that would keep her living. The phone rang.

Shannon was driving home continually calling in hopes to wake Heather. Again nothing. He pulled into their street and began to leave a message but his voice changed dramatically when he saw the large hole in the window and the glass everywhere. "Heather, please answer the phone I'm almost...oh God...Heather!" Shannon didn't even break or shut off the Hummer, but jumped out letting the front fender lightly tap the garage. Shannon's phone was flung into the passenger's seat and the house phone retrieved at the table at the front door as Shannon ran upstairs. He ran through every door before he got to their bedroom. The red carpet hid the blood that has escaped Heather, but her clothes didn't. Shannon looked down at his wife and quietly dialed 911. His voice echoed through the silent house. 

"I would like to report a murder..." Once the phone was hung up he kneeled and found the sopping wet carpet. The blood filled his senses. Pushing the speed dial on his phone he laid his head on Heather's bloody chest. "Hey, Shannon what's up?" Seshama's cheerful voice rang through the room and in his head making him want to die. "Seshama." He whispered, "are you near the children?" Seshama was confused but a slow cold swarmed her body. "No, just me and Punk..." Shannon cleared his throat trying to speak louder but it seemed impossible. "Put me on speaker phone...please." Seshama obeyed and said, "Ok." It took Shannon a whole minute to speak again. "Punk, I need you to be a father figure for me until you get back here in North Carolina, also I need you to hold Seshama...Seshama...Punk...Heather is dead." Shannon heard a clatter and someone shuffling. "We're coming." Shannon heard Punk's voice through the phone. 

Shannon didn't move or speak. The sirens in the distance got louder with every second that passed by. Purple flooded the room and detectives strolled in. Shannon stood only when he had to. He was quickly questioned and Phone numbers were given. Shannon was steered out of the room and sat down at the kitchen table. They had to bring him here. The one place Heather was most. The cookies she had just made for Halloween were still on the counter. A picture of their family sat next to them, with the latest book she had been reading and a mug of hot coco. Yelling came from upstairs and down came a man carrying Heather. Shannon stood with rage and ran out the door but the police car was gone. _'She was alive?'_ Shannon thought but his heart sunk when he looked to his clothes. The detective came up behind Shannon and said, "She still has a heart beat it is very small...but it seems like she hasn't lost all her blood." 

Shannon's fists closed around the man's shirt. "Where are they taking her?" The detective took Shannon to the hospital. Shannon ran into the waiting room clutching the family picture to him. There was hope... He didn't call anyone but stood staring unblinkingly at the door to the emergency room. Nurses came to offer things to eat and drink but he didn't hear or see them. The intercom made his heart race as doctor after doctor was called to the emergency room. Seshama, Punk, and their son came in some time. Fiona and David clung to their father but he didn't feel it. The blood still clung sticky to his skin and face. 'He needs to be stopped.' Shannon thought angrily. A doctor came out but he didn't say much just the chances of Heather living or not. Fiona had sat on a chair nearby and wasn't moving other than the slight rise and fall of her chest. Cody watched her sadly looking to his father who smiled encouragingly to him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Love in the Operating Room

Cody had moved next to Fiona a while ago. She was sitting unmoving clutching the necklace her mother had given her. Shannon still had not moved, he forgot when he felt his legs last. David sat next to Seshama and C.M. watching the scene before him. Cody reached and took Fiona's hand and squeezed lightly. Cody didn't let her hand go and soon felt her begin to shake. Cody looked to his father who nodded silently. Cody helped her stand and took her to an empty room. "Fiona..." Cody silently shook her. "Fi!" Cody cried. Fiona opened her eyes but they were tired. "Fiona, why are you shaking?" Cody asked running a hand through her hair. Fiona turned her head into his touch before she smiled. "Ma is going to be ok." Cody hugged her before saying, "We should tell your father." Fiona grabbed his wrist before he left and said, "Cody, you know, these last few weeks we have been hanging out, I...I-" Cody sat down in front of her and smiled. "I feel like we have grown closer." She finished. Cody smiled brightly and pulled her into a hug. "I think we have too Fiona." Cody whispered before he kissed her deeply. Fiona was stunned by the kiss but quickly responded to the movement of his hand moving toward her back. 

It had been a whole hour and a half before Shannon came out of his trance to hear the doctor say."She will be fine." Shannon looked up at the doctor eyes blood shot from lack of blinking and the darkest gray they have ever been. "Sir, I think you should go see her and than get some sleep..." Shannon stood and walked quickly to the room the doctor said she was in. "Heather..." Shannon murmured walking to her pale form laying on the bed. He took her ahnd in his and kissed it. Something was clasped in her other hand, a necklace of some kind. "Your so pale..." His grey eyes ran over Heather's pale skin before returning to her face and his hand caressed her cheek. Seshama, C.M., and David hung back each one knowing that they should leave them alone for a while. Shannon's eyes never left her face and his mind began to wander. _'Is this what she felt like when I am laying in the ring passed out and not moving?'_ He thought as Heather sat there her breathing barely showing in her rising and falling chest. David went to find Cody and Fiona so that they knew she was awake. 

Walking through the halls of the hospital he couldn't see where Cody and Fiona could have gone. Slowly he made his way through the whole first floor. He sat in the waiting room running his hands through his blond hair. He had recently bleached it and put black tips on it._ 'Where could they be?'_ He thought looking out the window. He saw his father's hummer out in the parking lot with the windows slightly fogged. Knitting his eyebrows together he walked to the revolving door and walked out into the cold. His father's hummer moved slightly and a bare foot appeared on the window. David stood astounded at the sight before him. His best friend was in a fogged car with his twin sister! Every cell in his body screamed No! His mind flashed a bright red as he stalked toward the car. He resisted the urge to punch the window through and drag the son of a bitch out of the car. No matter if he had nothing on or if he did. Banging on the car door two heads popped up. Fiona was covered by a shirt as she stared horrified with fear at her brother. 

Cody locked the door quickly and helped Fiona get dressed. "I am going to bust through this glass so help me Cody Brooks I am going to kill you!" Cody moved back to the other side of the hummer. David lost his patients and punched the car door. "Get out here you son of a bitch! I am going to rip your throat out!" Cody put his shirt on and watched as David punched the glass of the car window. Fiona squealed and saw Cody gone from sight. A yell reached her ears and she jumped out of the hummer and yelled. A back swing from her brother's hand collided with her nose and she hit the hummer. The last thing she remembered hearing was Cody's yelled of pain before her vision went black.

Shannon had climbed into the bed that held Heather and clung to her cold, pale form as if his life depended on it. Seshama held onto Punk who watched Shannon, who was all but crying. He smoothed her hair down with his hand and whispered softly into her ear. "I'll never leave you alone again I promise. I promise." C.M. steered Seshama out of the room and down the hall. Shannon, seeing the two leave buried his face into her hair. "Heather I'm so sorry..." His face twisted as he held back tears. Try as he might two tears, one from each eye, ran down his cheeks and landed on Heather's face. He kissed her eyelids and whispered a soft, "I love you." Heather still did not stir. 

Seshama returned to the table with two more pepsis to add to the ten empty bottle already on the table. Was it possible to see a drunk straight edge man? Yes. C.M. hiccuped from too much carbonation in his stomach and took the pepsi from Seshama. "Thanks." He said drinking half of the pepsi."C.M. you need to stop...heather will be fine" C.M. looked to Seshama and clutched her to his chest. "But will you– will you be ok if I leave you alone? Or will I be the one in Shannon's place? Holding your frail almost lifeless body...Seshama I wouldn't be able to do that..." C.M. downed the rest of his pepsi and gave Seshama another dollar. Seshama sighed and went to get him another pepsi.

David stood blood dripping from his hands as he looked upon Cody who's bloody nose and bleeding lip was hiding the cuts on his face. His black eyes were swollen and puffy as he gazed upon Fiona who was still out cold. David shook his hands so the blood on them hit Cody's face. Cody watched as David still breathing heavily, walked away. David returned only to kick Cody to the ground. Cody lay there watching Fiona. Fiona was so peaceful as she slept. Crawling over to her body he took her hand. Glass had cut her face and arms when David had smashed the glass of the car. Cody had touched his twin sister...had taken away her innocence...Cody would never be able to give that back. Now as punishment he lay here bleeding in the emergency room parking lot holding her limp hand. He could only imagine what would happen to him once her father got wind of what he had done. The thought made Cody feel cold. 

Seshama watched as David walked into the cafeteria to go to the bathroom to wash up. Blood dripping from his hands as he went.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: ok this is my first AN since the beginning of the story so please read it. I am diving a little bit into the actual real life of Shannon Moore in this chapter. For all of you who don't know what happened to Shannon's dad, he was in a coma since Shannon was little and recently passed away in 2004 still in a coma. So please don't cry when you read this because Shannon gets a little emotional. Hope you like it. Please if you have to flame please be nice about it...in some way shape or form.)

Chapter Thirteen: The Anger of a mother

Seshama walked toward David and looked to his hands. "David, where is my son?" David laughed and walked in a circle trailing blood before he said, "If he knows what's good for him, dead." Seshama was very confused about this statement but walked out the doors of the hospital and called, "Cody! Cody where are you!" She gazed upon the broken glass and than to her son's legs from around the corner. Seshama walked around to see her shirtless son and heather's daughter, both passed out in the glass. "Cody!" 

Shannon had fallen asleep next to Heather. C.M. walked over to the couple and tried to move Shannon, so he could sleep on the other bed, but the man's arms were locked around his wives body. C.M. smiled softly and sat down next to the other bed yawning. Shannon was breathing in rhythm with heather as they both slept, C.M. wondered if their heartbeats were the same as well. He knew this would be a very long day. C.M. took out his cell phone and dialed a few number's so that he made sure no one worried about him or Seshama.

After that he sat back and watched the two sleeping together. David returned but without Seshama. David sat down next to C.M. and said, Boy do I have something to tell you." C.M. looked to David with a frown, one of those deeply confused and displeased frowns. "yeah?" C.M. asked keeping the frown on his face. "Oh, you'll find out. Once my father wakes up." David chuckled and sat back thinking. "Did he do something?" asked C.M. playing with his lip ring. David smiled. "No, not something he did…" C.M. was even more confused and he did not like being confused. The hours went by and Seshama had still not returned. David had still not returned. David had gone to the bathroom only minutes ago and was returned with a bigger smile than when he had left. The lock ticked away slowly and C.M. was extremely worried about Seshama and his son. Fiona was also still not here and Shannon was starting to stir. David began to pace the floors excited about something. It was slightly sick about his enjoyment to see everyone's reactions. Seshama's reaction was the funniest yet. 

Seshama sat next to her son tears streaming down her cheeks as she pulled out the glass from her son's face. Cody cried out in pain as she pulled one out of his cheek, which had gone clean through and had cut his tongue. Fiona was laid in the front seat of shannon's hummer and given an icepack. David walked over to Seshama and Cody winced. Seshama rounded on David. "What the hell is this David?" her voice rang through the parking lot. She raised her hand and struck David as hard as she could. David smiled and turned his face to look back at Seshama. "Your son deserved what he got. And me not explaining my actions before you got the chance to slap me deserved what I got. Your son has made the biggest mistake of his life." David looked to Cody and laughed loudly at the look on Cody's face. "He should tell you but it looks to me that it would hurt to much to speak, so I'll tell you…" David patted Cody's shoulder and laughed again. "Your son had sex with my little sister….and to top it all off without protection!"

Seshama looked to her son with an outraged look on her face. "Cody…that can't be true…" Cody looked away from his mother. "It's true mother." Seshama opened the driver door to the hummer and had to sit down. David walked around the car again and said. "I can't wait to see what Pa does…" Seshama hadn't moved and was shaking her head. She was at risk of being a grandmother…to Shannon Moore's grandchild…David slowly returned to the hospital with the biggest grin on his face he had, had in a while. Shannon would kill her son. 

Shannon wasn't at all worried in the least of Cody and Fiona together. He was too busy running. Shannon's eyes went wide as he saw his father laying in the bed he had laid in all those years ago. Slowly he walked to his father and held his hand. "Hey Pa…I won my match this week and I just got a new belt. Pa, Heather is laying in a bed just like you are…Just as pale as you were…She hasn't woken up yet…If she doesn't wake up I don't know what to do…I wont be able to take it." Shannon laid his head on his father's head and sighed. "I miss you Pa…Matt has gone insane…He has tried to kill us all." Shannon felt his hand slip through his father's hand and his father faded away. Heather's image in the hospital bed was wheeling away. Shannon began to run after it. "No! I said I wouldn't leave you!" He ran and ran through the blackness. He reached the edge of a hole and watched heather fly out of the bed. Her form was impaled by a large knife that, an equally large, Matt held up. He was easily 20 times the size of Shannon. Shannon screamed and fell on his knees. Matt's laughter rang in his head. Echoes of it filled the black around him. Shannon clutched his hands to his ears trying to keep his voice out of his head. His screaming wouldn't even block out the screaming of Heather and Matt's maniacal laughter. Shannon lay on the ground screaming.

C.M. watched as Shannon rolled around in the bed with Heather. Seshama was returning to the room with her son in toe. Seshama had him by the ear and Fiona was following behind with Cody's shoes in hand. Seshama had already taken him to get his face stitched up and was taking him to see his father. The halls went slowly by to Cody who was going to die the moment he got to the room. He was preparing a plea or even a prayer in his head so he would be prepared for his father's reaction. Nothing would prepare him for Shannon's wrath once he heard. Fiona was trying to get Seshama to not tell their father's but even she knew that once she found out she was pregnant it would have to come out. Fiona ran to catch up with the two who were almost to the room. Their footsteps were heard and then they both rounded the corner to enter the room and heard the most fearful scream come from the bed.

Shannon watched with fear as Matt rose out of the hole and walked to Shannon. Heather's body slowly slipped off of the knife ad into the hole where Matt had come. Matt rounded on Shannon and thrust toward him. Shannon sat up from the bed yelling as loud as he could. His hands were still locked around heather's form. C.M., Seshama, David, Fiona, and Cody stared at Shannon with fear filling their eyes and Shannon slowly slid back down onto the bed. Shannon clutched Heather to him again and shivered. David's sudden excitement faded as he and Fiona walked to their father and held onto his shaking form. 

(A/N: ok so that was diving into Shannon's real life. I hope you enjoyed it and I will continue writing as promised. Love yall and thank you for reading my stories. This will probably be the last A/N until the very end of the story.)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: A Ruined Future

Seshama backed out of the room with her son and said, "We will tell your father and Shannon once Heather is awake and coherent." Cody put his head down on his mother's shoulder. "Mother I am so sorry...Please don't let Shannon kill me." Cody pleaded before his mother stepped back. "You will get what is coming to you. I can't stop Shannon...He has every right to go after you...just like your father has every right to go after Fiona...feel lucky that you aren't in wrestling yet. Otherwise you would probably have a match with Shannon for the next few years, every week. I suggest you go get some birth control for Fiona...maybe we can get some inside her before the egg is fertilized." Seshama pointed to the nearest doctors office and both Fiona and Cody left. Seshama walked back into the room with C.M., David, Shannon, and the still unconscious Heather. A whole day had passed already and still Heather was sleeping in Shannon's arms. Shannon afraid to go back to sleep from the nightmares that would probably haunt him until Heather did wake up. Shannon still had not spoken or even taken his eyes off of Heather two days later. His eyes were blood shot from lack of sleep and the grey was misty, almost like he wasn't there anymore, soulless, an empty shell. Heather slowly opened her eyes and Cody prepared himself. She blinked a few times and looked around the room. She could feel Shannon's warm arms tighten their grip on her once she looked down at him. She smiled to him and gave him a soft kiss. She ran a hand through his hair and he hugged her even tighter to his chest.

"I'm alright Shannon, don't worry anymore." Heather smiled to her children and held out her arms to beckon them for their presence. Shannon ran a hand on Heather's cheek and kissed her. David and Fiona ignored their mother's silent call and hung back knowing that their mother wouldn't be happy soon. Cody walked across the room and stood near the door. "Heather, Shannon, once you are done there is something I need to tell you." Seshama said tapping her fingers on the chair arm. Heather hugged her family close and closed her eyes. "I know you'll never leave me." Heather said. "Heather, My Heather, My Love, My girl, My Lady, My sanity." Shannon said which got a smile out of Heather. "Don't say such things in front of Seshama she will gag." Shannon smiled and kissed her again. Seshama looked to her son slowly slipping out of the door and glared. "Get your sorry ass in here." Cody turned back and Punk looked at his son straight in the face for the first time. "Cody what the hell happened to your face?" David started laughing and raised his hand. "Guilty!" C.M. glared at David and Shannon looked to his son. "David why did you do that to Cody, he is your best friend!" Heather looked to her son and said, "What did he do?" 

"Oh, Mom, your gonna love this! Seshama sure did! Fiona! And Cody! Had sex! Without protection!" Heather's eyes went wide, C.M. dropped his cup, and Shannon stood to go after Cody. "What?" Heather held Shannon's arm and watched as C.M. stood. Shannon ripped his arm out of her grasp and quickly walked over to Cody and grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall. C.M. stood behind Shannon glaring at his son. Heather was breathing a bit heavily, but beckoned for her daughter to come to her. Fiona watched as Shannon yelled at Cody before she walked to her mother. Seshama sat next to Heather and sighed. "Why Fiona?" Heather looked up at her daughter and sighed. "If you become pregnant you wont be able to model like you have always wanted, you will have to stay home with the baby and you wont be able to go to college or at least not go until she is 5 or 6 and you will be behind. I don't want that for you." fiona's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her mom. "Mom, I am so sorry! This is my fault! I came onto him make daddy stop! Please! He'll kill him!" Fiona pleaded

She was right. Fiona heard Cody cry out in pain and tears streamed down her cheeks. Heather drummed her fingers on her arm. Fiona looked to Cody and ran to her father. "Daddy! Daddy! No! Please! Stop it!" Fiona knew her attempts were futile. Shannon's fist collided with Cody's stomach again. Fiona pounded on C.M.'s chest and shook her head. "He is your son! How can you let you son be hurt? You Jerk! You Bitch! You Asshole! I hate you!" Fiona screamed. C.M. grabbed Fiona by the chin and glared at her with his green eyes. "You ...seduced my son...Ruined his good straight edge name! Ruined his future...and you Dare Hit Me!" C.M. pushed Fiona onto the bed and watched Shannon hit his son. "If your damn body produces a damn baby so help me god Fiona I'll kick it right out of you!" Heather and Seshama sat with each other watching. Did they want their kids hurt? No...but were they going to get in the way of two angry fathers? Definitely not. 

Heather clutched her chest and was still breathing heavily. Seshama was sitting watching Shannon throw punches at her son left and right. "That is enough!" She finally yelled and Shannon stopped his assault. Seshama stood and said, "Cody, you are forbidden to see Fiona for three months... Fiona I forbid you to see my son for three months. If you are pregnant Cody I forbid you to be part of It's life. Fiona hopefully your mother will talk you into putting the baby up for adoption if you are." Seshama stalked out of the room and C.M. left Fiona to go after Seshama and help her calm down. Shannon let go of the once again bloody Cody and glared. Heather held out an arm for Shannon to lay under and smiled. "I love you Shannon, but sometimes you scare me." Shannon kissed her tenderly and sighed, "I'm sorry my love." Shannon smiled and curled Heather's hair around his finger and hummed softly to her. 

Seshama hugged her knees to her chest and began to cry. "My boy! My son! How am I going to accept the fact that he isn't my baby anymore Punk I just can't do that!" Seshama cried into her knees. Punk wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest and hummed to her. He knew the deep rumble in his chest from his voice always lulled Seshama into a daze that was hard to get out of. "It's ok Seshama she might not be pregnant." Seshama nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I did tell her to go get the protection from the doctor. Maybe it will work." Seshama watched as David came out of the room and got himself some food. Seshama glared at him and sighed. "I need sleep...this is way too much excitement for the three days that passed." Punk laughed and gave Seshama a passionate kiss. Seshama yawned and slowly fell asleep in Punk's arms. David watched the two and sighed. "Punk I'm sorry, but your son touched my little sister." Punk looked up at David and sighed. "I know how you feel...If some guy was to have sex with my sister's I know I wouldn't be happy either. I wouldn't care if my sister was the person who asked for it...I wouldn't care." Punk sighed and said, "Go give your mother a hug...She never wanted to see her children end up like her brother or sister." David nodded and left. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Shadowing

Heather watched her daughter walk out of the bathroom. In her hand was a pregnancy test. Fiona watched as it slowly changed colors. Shannon stood beside Heather arms crossed in front of his chest. Cody sat beside his mother who was holding Punk still. Punk was getting ready to pound face in but he knew Seshama, Heather, nor Shannon was going to allow him to do that. The time for physical action was over. Fiona sat down with a heavy sigh and dropped the test. As the test hit the floor the whole room saw red. A wave of relief washed over everyone. It had been a whole month since the insentient and they had only been waiting for the results. Shannon felt Heather hug him. He could see Punk stop shaking and Cody relaxed his form from one of about to run to I am safe. He had to smile when he saw his son's fists gain their regular color back from the pale that it was. Cody went over and hugged Fiona as she held him tight. Shannon watched everyone closely before picking up Heather and twirling around in a circle Heather squealed and held onto him before he kissed her. 

Seshama laughed at her friend as she blushed brightly. Their advantages were far from over. Matt was still out there still a threat to the family. Heather clasped the necklace that was identical to her daughters in her hand and sighed. Shannon watched as she did so before he kissed her fingers. "We aren't to be grandparents yet!" he said closing his eyes as Heather ran her fingers through his hair. "No not yet...Seshama I am sure you want to keep your son to his punishment so I will see you in two months." Seshama nodded and stood. "Come my son you get to train with your father." 

Six months had passed. Cody, David, and Fiona sat at ECW they were here to watch their father's in a few matches before walking around as usual. Cody and David were actually supposed to be there. Both would join the wrestling confederation in a few months. David would be joining before Cody but both would be. Fiona was just watching because she was supposed to be the one to save the day if something happened to her father. Heather would have been there if it wasn't for the fact that she had some trouble with the newest product. Shannon walked through the room shaking water from his hair. "Dad shouldn't you be getting ready to wrestle soon?" David asked before he saw his father had head phones in his ears. He laughed to himself and shook his head. He finally got why all his friends wished they had his father as a parent. When his father still walked around rocking out to music of the here and now not oldies that is pretty cool. His mom can hang out with each one of his friends and know exactly what is happening in the music world. Not to mention how his mom conversed with the biggest music sensation is 2018, Dameon Hirugashu. Everyone started laughing when Shannon started singing his parts in one of the Proxywhy?gen songs. Shannon was at his locker looking into the mirror as he dried his hair. Heather, Seshama, Shannon, and Punk were still top story material along with their children on the ECW magazines. 

Shannon put his earrings in and his nose ring. He hadn't wore them in a while and wouldn't mind them. Right now all of Cody and David's friends were watching ECW and thus when the camera's turned on the small meeting saw their friends playing cards. "David, Fiona, I need you both to make sure you keep the cell phone within reach...just incase your mother calls..." Both children nodded and Fiona folded her cards. "Full house." Both boys threw their cards cussing. "How!" David yelled shuffling the cards again. "Luck?" Cody held her hand and kissed it, smiling. "No she just knows how to play her game." Fiona giggled and took a deck of cards. "I need some extra money I'll be back love." Shannon watched his daughter leave before he rounded on Cody. "Watch what you do..."is all he said before he started walking down the hall. "Deal me...I swear if it wasn't for your mom or mine I would be dead in an ally somewhere." Cody said as David passed out the cards. "Na. You would be in the trash." David laughed. "Thanks, you make me feel so much better." Cody picked up his cards and the game started.

Heather cursed the people who ruined her design. "Mark my words I will find who fucked it up." She was driving to the next building where the designs went to and was cussing a mile a minute. She looked to the passenger's seat where her new wolf pup sat. She was a white wolf and very cute. She wagged her tail when she saw Heather was looking at her. Yipping and Yapping a hello. "Good girl Mina." Jumping out of the car Heather grabbed Shannon's pistol shoving it in her purse. She promised Shannon she would carry it with her from now until Matt was dead. Heather carried Mina with her for now until she was too big for daily transportation. Marrietta was used to seeing the pup at Heather's side so she didn't mind the addition to the shop for now.. The door to the shop was locked and Heather yelled. They closed when Heather was at the other building. 

She huffed and let Mina down to go to the bathroom. The pup could only hold so much water for so much time. Even though Oz was older and slowly getting ready to pass on, he still looked after the pup like she was one of his own. Mina would pull on his ears and tail trying to play like she always was. Heather was watching Mina run around the parking lot jumping in puddles. Heather laughed harder. "Now I am going to have to get that out of your coat." Heather held out her arms. Mud splattered itself on her shirt as she was given pup kisses. She walked back to the car and opened the door to let the pup in the car. Matt slowly stepped out of the car and walked toward Heather. Heather quickly put down the pup and took out the gun. Matt laughed but his laugh was cut short by a loud bang.

Shannon was walking into the room when the phone rang. A camera man heard and turned the camera to show them. Fiona cried out. "Mom are you alright."a few gun shots were heard on the other end and Shannon's face grew white.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Insanity

Shannon looked to both of his children and ran out the door. Quickly pushing the camera man aside everyone saw the scared looks on the small families faces as they heard the gun shots echo through the room. No one took another second to waste, everyone ran after Shannon. Seshama grabbed the children and saw further down the hall that C.M. had grabbed Shannon. Shannon fought against Punk's hold on him kicking and yelling at him to let him go. Seshama yelled down the to Shannon. "Stop! We are in California! How are you going to get down there in time?" Shannon stopped in mid kick. He hadn't thought of that. How could he have forgotten that almost 9 whole states separated them. He had only wanted to get to her. He wouldn't be able to get to her in time even if they were in North Carolina. Shannon ran back to the room and picked up the cell phone. "Fiona, did your mom say anything about where she was?" Fiona shook her head and he sat down. He had no way of getting to her. 

He had to trust that she brought the gun with her and that wasn't Matt's gun. C.M. Punk was standing by the door to make sure Shannon wouldn't leave. Seshama had called 911 and was talking to a North Carolina Police Officer. He was nearly pulling his long blond hair out. Seshama hung up the phone and said, "Ok, the police and looking for her...They said it might take a little while, but they said to wait for them to call back." Shannon picked up his cell phone and dialed Heather's Phone number and got a busy signal...Heather's cell phone was never busy. 

Heather held onto the gun with both hands and stared at the bleeding Matt. The kick from the gun had thrown off Heather's shots but she did get Matt in the leg a few times. She didn't want to kill him and have a murder on her hands. Matt lay there clutching his leg and she made sure that she refilled the gun. It didn't look like Matt was going to move anytime soon. Heather picked up her cell phone and dialed 911. The operator answered quickly and started the regular process. Heather sat down and watched Matt grit his teeth in pain. "Why Matt?" she asked resting the gun on her leg. Matt looked up to her and smiled. His once white teeth were now yellow and one was missing in the front. His eyes looked haunted and his hair was matted and dirty. His once strong body was leaner than normal from almost a whole four months without proper food. But in the midst of all that mess was Matt. Behind the baggy clothes and behind the dingy skin was a look and feel of pure hatred. How long had Matt felt like this? Heather ran a hand through her hair and watched Matt struggle, "I should have shot you in the knee." Heather said. "Why, you ask me why?" Matt's voice was calm, one of those scary calms. "You and Shannon took my place in the wrestling confederation, I was put on the back burner.

Rarely did I ever have a match. For these last few years I was struggling to keep my house. That cat that I sold, I sold it because I needed food...Shannon he took my girlfriends love away...The one girl I thought would be the one, but no. Than Shannon came to me and told me you were pregnant and getting married. Jeff, damn traitor that he is, was happy for you... sure I could pretend I was happy but I was the oldest, I was the one that was suppose to get married first. You! You never liked me, nor your stupid little friend. I couldn't stand it. Why him? So young, so naive, why did he get to be happy, but I went through girlfriend after girlfriend. So I devised a plan. Now I'm here, sitting in front of the one girl who I thought would be dead by now, holding a gun who could kill me instantly." Matt finished speaking and looked at Heather's calm face. She knew she had the power in her hands to take Matt's life.

Shannon sat with his children waiting for some kind of phone call. He hated waiting for news. Jeff was now sitting with Shannon, as was half of the wrestlers there that night. Some would leave for their matches and come back afterwards. The phone finally rang and Shannon was the first one to reach the phone. He had to wait a second to calm his voice before he said, "Hello." The voice on the other end was calm and surprisingly reassuring. Shannon listened carefully. The color in his face coming back slowly. Jeff looked to Fiona who was looking out from Cody's chest she had been crying in. Shannon finally hung the phone up and sat it on his lap. Closing his eyes he put a hand over his face and said, "She is ok." Shannon sat back and rubbed his face. At this rate of stress level he was going to gave gray hairs when he is 35. Jeff walked over to his fiancé and hugged her. His brother was out there. He has had multiple chances to kill all of them. He had tried to kill all of them accept Seshama. What had saved her from the wrath of Matt?

Cody cuddle Fiona close to him and kissed her. Cena watched the two for a moment before nudging Punk. Punk looked at his son and smiled, he reminded him of himself and Seshama. Though Fiona was a perfect beautiful mix of Shannon and Heather instead of the lovely Seshama in his arms. C.M. nudged his wife next and pointed to his son and his girlfriend now sucking face. Shannon was the next one to be nudged and down the line it went. Once they pulled away instant blushes were brought to their faces when the wrestlers whistled and howled. The final match was over and everyone stood. Shannon got up and made his way over to the bags. "Daddy, are we going to go see ma tonight?" Fiona asked and stood holding hands with Cody. Shannon shook her head and said, "No, tomorrow, right now we need to go back to the hotel and rest." C.M. took Seshama's hand and smiled. "We need to go back home, but the day after tomorrow we can go to see Heather, Shannon, David, and Fiona." C.M. said before he led Seshama to the locker room. Cody gave Fiona a good bye kiss. David glared and watched Cody walk away. Fiona laughed and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek. David gave his little sister a hug and helped his father carry the luggage to the car. Fiona hugged herself after all the men were gone and sighed. Maria smiled at her and patted her on the back. "You got yourself a good catch...Punk's kid is good..." Fiona laughed and gave her "Aunt" a hug. All of the wrestlers were like family. Fiona followed her family out of the arena and sighed again. Soon she was going to go to college...She was a little scared to leave her family but she knew she would be back with Cody. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Seshama Spared

Shannon, Heather, C.M., Cody, Fiona, Jeff, and David all stood inside the court room with Matt at the stand. Jeff was also with them next in line to come up. The trial had been scheduled exactly three weeks after the capture of Matt. Heather now having been granted the knowledge of why Matt had done this had only one question, as did Jeff, and neither knew that it was the same question. As Matt told the whole story to the court room the twins realized how lucky they were to be alive. To have a father or for that matter a mother. They realized how much their parents really loved them now. Both made a mental note to make sure the next couple holidays were the best they ever had. Shannon held Heather's hand and continued to squeeze it when she needed it. C.M. sunk down in the seat when Matt spoke about how he was going to get C.M. killed by Morrison. Cody gave his mother a hug as she started to get frustrated. Matt reached the part where he was sent to prison and stopped. The court judge asked him to continue going but Matt just stared at Seshama. 

Seshama shifted in her chair, she felt his eyes roam her form. Matt smiled at her reaction under his gaze. Matt continued shortly after. Once Matt was finished he stood at the stand. Heather was the first to speak up. "Why not Seshama?" Seshama looked to her friend who was holding her husbands hand tightly. Matt looked to Heather and frowned. "You haven't thought of the possibilities yet?" He asked staring at her with his dark, broken eyes. Heather has in fact thought of many possibilities but none actually made sense. What would stop this man, so bent on killing everyone around him, to spare one woman who hated him the most? Shannon ran his thumb over Heather's hand and spoke quietly to her as the murmurs of those in the stands watching the hearing covered his voice to everyone but her. Matt glared at the show of affection and hit the wood ledge in front of him hard. The metal of the hand cuffs digging into his skin. "That is what I am talking about! Why do you get the girl when I have none because you took mine!" Matt cried out. 

Heather's eyes grew wide with fright at what Matt had just said. But didn't Matt try to kill her? "You took Carely away!" Heather's heart went back in her chest. Thankfully Matt wasn't talking about her. Shannon squeezed her hand and looked to Matt. About to speak he was cut off by Jeff. "Shannon took away my girlfriends heart too but you don't see me killing people Matt...you think I was happy you hired Beth because you manipulated her mind to make her think that if she got rid of me and once you got rid of Heather she could have Shannon." Matt watched his brother speak to him and glared. "You should think things through Jeff, I was going to kill Shannon too... I just payed her." Jeff stared for a while than glared right back. Heather sighed and heard Seshama yell, "Why not me?" The judge pounded the gavel three times and Matt smiled at Seshama his eyes softening slightly. This Seshama couldn't understand. Matt's silence frustrated her. C.M. dragged her back down to the chair. Cody hugged his mother and listened carefully to what Matt had began to say. 

Matt stood from the chair and pointed to Seshama as he spoke. "The reason I spared you Seshama, the one soul reason I tried to get C.M. Punk out of the horrible picture you have created with him was to get to you. Yes you have hated me from the moment I met you but that never mattered to me. I spent countless nights thinking how perfect it would have been to have you. But no, you loved C.M. Punk. My nights were filled with dreams, wonderful dreams, but yet the moment I awoke they became nightmares. I would awake with everything but the love I wanted around me. The one thing that was missing from my large house was the one woman I wanted from the moment I laid eyes on her, Seshama that one woman was you. You to be in my arms, you to go to clubs with, you to hold my head after a horrible hangover." Matt slammed his fist into the ledge again with every word he spoke next. "But I could never have you!" 

Matt continued once he had calmed down. Seshama's face along with heather's was pale white. C.M.'s face was a bright red with anger and Shannon's face was the picture they used in the dictionary to show disgust. Cody held onto Fiona who's face was turning a soft blue color and David was turning a bit green. Matt smiled at the scene before him. "Pale is a good color for you Seshama, very pretty. So I decided to make yet another plan. I had to get C.M. out of the picture. With C.M. still in the picture there would be no me and you. Then I thought, who would kill C.M. for me? Well Maria just happened to be there and over hear when I asked Morrison to do the honors, so she was pulled in by her own needs. Than I thought since he would be out of the picture what perfect timing than to make your sorrows deeper than to kill Heather. This would give me the perfect opportunity to go to you and console you. This would bring you closer to me. Than once the final two closest to Heather were gone you would have only me left to turn to and to love. What a perfect plan, but Maria fucked it up!" Matt yelled next infuriated with his own failure. 

"You all escaped and damn it Heather you escaped three whole damn times...Die already!" Heather jumped at this statement and looked at her friend who was looking at Matt with rage and hatred in her eyes. "I would never love you!" Seshama ripped her hand out of Punk's grip and yelled as tears of rage slid down her cheeks. Matt haunted eyes returned and his smile disappeared. Shannon hugged Heather who was being hugged by her whole family now. Jeff put a hand on her shoulder, big brother mode kicking in. Seshama was forced into her seat by security and C.M. Punk. They all had been struggling. Matt waited silently as the jury made their decision. The ballots went in after a three hour recess. Matt could hear the murmurs and the speaking of news reporters. The judge looked at the ballots and spoke to the audience. "In the case of Matthew Moore Hardy the jury has decided his sentence to be death. He will fulfill his sentence on June 3rd by was of gas chamber." The judge hit his gavel on the stand and everyone stood. Matt was taken away and the eight looked at Matt the last time ever. The look Matt gave Seshama made shivers go up and down her spine. Matt gave a look of pure longing. Cody held Fiona as did everyone hold their partner. David has brought his girlfriend and was holding her. Matt was walked away and led off in hand cuffs. None of them would ever forget this day. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Two Years Later

Matt had been executed and it was the two year anniversary. Shannon, Heather, Seshama, C.M., Cody, Fiona, David, and Jeff were all happily laughing and joking. The group sat in the locker room watching the other wrestlers. Cody was wrestling Colin Delaney who had come far since his first year as a wrestler. Heather was proud to see her son as well as Seshama's son as wrestlers. Shannon was nursing a bad wound on his leg from one of his previous matches. Heather had brought some work with her and was stitching together some of the last things. When she was finished she would put it away. She had promised Shannon she would. C.M. chatted with Jeff about work stuff and Seshama talked with Fiona. David was talking with his father about his up coming match. Life in general had been so peaceful it's as if it wasn't real. The battle of life and death had seemed so horrible and had lasted do long it's odd now to live a life where the only time you need to get rushed to the hospital is when you get hurt during work. Shannon had recently gotten a new tattoo and David got his first. Nothing big and flashy just a skinny black dragon that circled around his neck and blew flames out. The flames were green and yellow. The moment Seshama had seen it she had complimented on the color choice he had gone with. Fiona suddenly stood from the chair she was sitting in and started to walk out the door. Heather shrugged and watched the match progress. After a while Fiona was seen on screen pounding the mat to help motivate Cody. Heather smiled as she saw Cody get the energy he needed to go on. The fans roared their approval or disappointment and saw as Cody busted out with some of his father's moves. Colin didn't know what hit him. C.M. watched his son pull the energy from his love just like he had pulled the energy from the cheering Seshama when he was wrestling. Colin got to taste loves power first hand. Heather had pout her stuff away and was now sitting with Shannon fiddling with his hair. Shannon was speaking softly to her into her ear. 

Seshama watched the two for a moment before she started speaking to C.M. David was not talking to Jeff who was playing his guitar. They all heard the bell ring and looked up. Cody had won the match and was now jumping out of the rung away from a hurt Fiona. He grabbed something from the announcer and walked back into the ring. He now held a microphone. Cody walked over to Fiona and smiled. "Fiona Scarlet Moore, thank you so much for your love and support not only in this last match but over the past two years and throughout our childhood together." Cody said giving her a hug. Fiona murmured a small, "Your welcome." before Cody continued. "When we first started going out the road was bumpy, what with neither of our father's approving, that little accident which thankfully turned into nothing, you saving my ass countless times from the wrath of your father and brother and how far apart we live. I think our relationship has turned out fine. There is only one thing that really needs to be done. That one thing will make this whole long escapade worth while. Fiona Scarlet Moore, will you give me the honors of becoming Fiona Scarlet Brooks?" 

Shannon who had just taken a sip from his coffee was now choking. David stood and was getting ready to go beat the shit out of Cody. C.M. looked to Shannon who was still choking and yelled, "No!" Seshama, Heather, and Jeff were trying to keep the three other men calm while the crowd cheered. Cody waited patiently as shock consumed Fiona from the brain down. As Seshama and Heather would say, "She's numb from the brain down." which just for shits and giggles they did. The crowd began to chant "Say yes." but Fiona wasn't listening. The only thing she could hear was the beating of her heart. Cody was on one knee opening the little black box. The ring that stared back at her was sapphires and diamonds. They created a flower. With one small daimond in the center and blue sapphires for the pettles. Fiona put a hand to her mouth and tears began to slip down her cheeks.

Cody's eyes turned to ones of complete worry. Fiona pulled her hand away. Her smile was enough to reassure him. Fiona kneeled down in front of him and kissed him. Shannon was fighting the hold that Seshama and Heather had him in. C.M. was laying on the floor passed out. Seshama had cut off C.M.'s oxygen so that he was unable to fight anymore. Jeff had David under control so he needed no help. Fiona hugged him bringing him to the mat. David broke free from Jeff's hold and would have gone to beat the shit out of him if it wasn't for Cena who caught the boy and held him in the doorway. Fiona broke the kiss sitting up and saying. "Of coarse Cody, yes, yes I will marry you!" Cody sat up and put the ring on her hand, a perfect fit, thanks to one of her best friends. Shannon sat back in the chair, David hit his head on the wall and C.M. was still out cold. The cheering crowd was so loud the two couldn't even hear their own thoughts. The couple stood and hugged one more time before they walked back to the room. Seshama had put an ice pack on C.M.'s head. 

Heather hugged her daughter and Seshama hugged her son. The rest of the night was full of congrats from all the wrestlers. Maria was already discussing dresses but countless times Fiona had told Maria she wanted her mother to make her dress. Shannon sat watching his wife talk to Jeff. Back at the hotel everyone met in Seshama's room. Two little babies crawled around the floor and two, two year olds walked around the room. The two year olds ran to Jeff squealing, "Daddy!" the babies parents were happily paying the baby sitter who was just happy to meet C.M. Punk. "Hello Annie, Hello Branden. How was the baby sitter?" Jeff asked Annie squealed, "Fun! Cody and Fiona are getting married?...What's Married?" Jeff laughed and C.M. picked up the babies. "Alexandria, and Philip...my two babies." Seshama saw Fiona and Cody leave the room via the front door and down the hall. Seshama laughed and watched as the families were once again drawn together. Shannon sat on the couch, Heather in his lap. Seshama hugged C.M. and her little children. Jeff hugged his wife and his kids close. David was gone with his own girlfriend on a date and they all knew where Cody and Fiona were. The wedding was on the way and they all were ready for a peaceful life from then on. 

(A/N: That is the end of the second story in "A Stormy Escape" Trilogy. My third one I am currently working on so it will take a little while for me to get it up. This was a really great story to write. I thought that the whole thing was really thought out unlike the other one. I loved seeing the reactions of the people who actually read it. It took me a whole three weeks to type this one up because I didn't have the time like I did with the last story. Plus one weekend my computer was messed up because I accidentally put sticky keys on the computer and I didn't know how to get it off. I hope you have enjoyed this story and please drop by the review window and leave one. I would love to hear what you thought of my story. Thank you for your dedication to this trilogy and I can't wait to get the next one up. Oh, another thing I am also writing a Jeff story. So if you want to read that one it will be up in maybe a month or two. I am currently writing it along with my Next story in this trilogy. Have a happy wait! Read my other stories if you wish. I have a few anime ones up. 

Blessed Be,

Morna)


End file.
